Hazlo latir
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• El placer apaciguará todo ese dolor y esa culpa que por dentro siente. Eso es lo que piensa Matsuoka Rin al observar el cuerpo inconsciente de Haru mientras duerme. [•HaruRin•Lemon•]


**Título**: Hazlo latir

**Autora:** Rooss

**Disclaimer**: Si Free! me perteneciera, habría mucho, pero MUCHO YAOI!, sin embargo no es así. Free! es producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Basada en la novela _High Speed!_ de Koji Oji.

**Tipo:** One-Shot.

**Extensión**: 999 + título.

**Palabra reto integrada:** _Inconsciente._

**Pareja:** HaruRin.

**Advertencias**: Lemon.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics.

**Notas:** Bieen~, este One-Shot es para el concurso "IM: Perverts Everywhere~!" de Universo fanfics. Era el destino jaja, salí sorteada y me tocó escribir yaoi, fue una señal divina, además de que si nunca me había animado a escribir sobre este género era porque no encontraba un buen motivo y/o inspiración. Este concurso me dio "ese motivo" jaja. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, la verdad es que a pesar de que me gusta el yaoi, nunca escribí uno así que fue un reto y una experiencia nueva. Finalmente luego de mil veces modificarlo jaja aquí lo traigo. Estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. En fin, que lo disfruten(:

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hazlo latir_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_ ._**

La luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas era la adecuada para hacer distinguir las dos siluetas sobre la cama.

.

El mayor sobre el cuerpo _inconsciente_ del menor.

.

Si lo que estaba haciendo lo convertía en un depravado o en alguien realmente cegado por el dolor, no le importó.

.

_"Está en coma"_

_._

Esa había sido la sentencia para Haru aquella tarde.

.

Luego de recordar que el motivo por el cual nadaba era solo Rin, corrió por las inmediaciones del centro de campeonato en búsqueda del de cabello borgoña, abandonando todo raciocinio por su propia seguridad. Semáforo en rojo y autos a velocidad descarrilada dieron como resultado el estado actual del Nanase.

.

Y tras la noticia llegar a oídos del Matsuoka, nadie fue capaz de hacerle a éste cambiar su renuente decisión de permanecer a su lado, después de todo, él se sentía culpable de que, por su egoísmo y su obsesiva ideología de ser el mejor, el azabache estuviera así.

.

Pero más que solo sentirse culpable se sentía abandonado. Abandonado por Haru, y su dolor y coraje enardecidos lo llevaron a escabullirse a media noche a la habitación del de cabellos negros.

.

—No me abandonarás, Haru… —resolló inclinándose sobre él, llegando a su rostro y apartando la mascarilla de oxígeno con cuidado. Besó sus labios. Inmóviles, fríos y un poco agrietados.

.

Jadeante, repitió el beso, haciéndolo más profundo y duradero, sintiendo el aliento del Nanase abarcar cada rincón sensible de su boca, haciéndolo gemir. Cuando se hubo separado de él, luego de devorar por bastante tiempo sus labios, su respiración ya era agitada y descontrolada.

.

—Haré que me sientas, haré que te quedes a mi lado — murmuró lleno de deseo.

.

Su objetivo esta vez no solo fue apoderarse de su boca. Con la astucia propia de sus ágiles manos deshizo el nudo de aquella bata blanca que distinguía a Haru como paciente. Le dio crédito a la prenda pues le facilitó el acceso a las piernas torneadas del muchacho. Descubriendo que no llevaba interiores, su perfecta y afilada dentadura centelló en medio de una sonrisa sensual, antes de darse a la tarea de atrapar el miembro de Haru y masajearlo.

.

Continuó besándolo. Podía sentir la punta de la nariz del Nanase fría, pero él se sentía demasiado caliente. El colchón se ciñó hacia el punto donde la mano libre de Rin hacia presión mientras ejecutaba las dos acciones a la vez, sirviendo como apoyo para no dejar caer completamente su peso sobre el nadador de Iwatobi.

.

—Te estás poniendo duro —bisbiseó, llenándose de lívido al observar como progresaba la erección del Nanase.

.

Subió la vista al rostro de él, besándolo nuevamente, con devoción a ese cuerpo _inconsciente_. Dejó su boca y se ocupó de su cuello, lamiéndolo, succionándolo. Haru odiaba los dulces, pero ignoraba lo dulce que era su piel.

.

El calor le era insoportable y la fricción entre su piel contra la de Haru le hizo deshacerse de su abrigo y botas.

.

—Siénteme —bisbiseó mientras seguía masturbándolo—, deséame.

.

Con un movimiento sucesivo de arriba hacia abajo, le recorrió desde las venas incipientes hasta la punta del glande, cerrando su puño cada vez que llegaba a este último.

.

En segundos ya estaba sin pantalones y sin ropa interior.

.

—No pienses en… —levantó sus caderas con delirante lentitud— en abandonarme —y jadeó colmado de placer al dejarse caer sobre la vigorosa erección de su amante.

.

Le abría pero también le otorgaba una satisfacción deleitosa al sentirse lleno de él. Subió y bajó sus caderas marcando una deliciosa cadencia. Los músculos de sus trabajadas piernas se contraían de forma magistral cada vez que hundía más el miembro de Haru dentro de él.

.

—Tócame —farfulló, mezclando su respiración con la de él al inclinarse. Necesitaba más, independientemente de que Haru no le correspondiera, él lo haría por él. Sujetó su mano y la llevó directamente a su mejilla, recorriendo desde su clavícula hasta su cuello, descendiendo por el pecho hasta el inicio de su abdomen, terminando en su propio miembro—, por favor… —suplicó.

.

No se deshizo de su polera blanca pero guió la mano del Nanase al interior de esta, haciendo que recorriera toda la extensión de su piel.

.

Tras soltarla y aventurarse a tocarle el rostro, se detuvo a mirarlo. Haru estaba tan tranquilo que aparentaba dormir. Tan sosegado que hizo que todo su cuerpo se removiera ante la culpa. Se miró y luego volvió la vista al _inconsciente._

_._

—H-Haru…

.

El vaivén se detuvo, la lujuria, su excitación, todo. Ahora solo escuchaba las pulsaciones registradas, del corazón del Nanase, en aquel aparato.

.

Haru no merecía más daño de su parte. Él se habia expuesto por él ¿y así le pagaba?

.

Sintió desesperanza de no poder volver a ver los ojos azules de aquel quién había amado en secreto por años.

.

—Despierta —sollozó sintiendo desolación—, despierta…Haru

.

—Ri-Rin…

.

El Matsuoka engrandeció los ojos y contrajo sus pupilas ¿Haru había despertado o era una cruel ilusión que su mente le estaba haciendo ver?

.

—¿Ha-Haru…?

.

Su rostro cansado y un tanto pálido, pero con esa fina estructura que lo hacía suspirar, y ahora, querer llorar.

.

—N-no llores, Rin —el Matsuoka respingó—, aunque muera…

.

_"Aunque pierdas, no llores"_

_._

Los pedazos de su mundo se volvieron a juntar. Había sucedido un milagro.

.

—I-Idiota —bisbiseó Rin antes de que la garganta se cerrara completamente y solo dejará fluir lágrimas.

.

—N-no te abandonaré —dijo con escaso aliento el Nanase. El de Samezuka se azoró.

.

—¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza débil.

.

—Dilo…

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Que volveremos a nadar juntos

.

Rin lloró frente a él, inclinándose a besarlo con necesidad desmesurada. La mano de Haru, con fuerzas renovadas, lo envolvió en un abrazo. El Matsuoka escondió su vergonzoso rostro húmedo en el cuello de Haru mientras asentía repetidamente.

.

—Quiero sentirte, Rin —soltó Haru, sintiendo su piel vibrar al tener al de Samezuka encima suyo.

.

Y el susodicho se aferró y se entregó a ese cuerpo que de _inconsciente_ pasó a estar vivo nuevamente.

.

.

**FIN.**

* * *

.

_**N**__otas:_

Fiiiin~

¿Porque tan corto? jaja es parte de las reglas. ¿Les gustó? Yo estoy muy, muy emocionada jaja espero que con esto ya me entren las ganas de seguir escribiendo yaoi~, en fin, sexo en el hospital, ¿quién lo diría? ah, mi sensual tiburoncin, me emociona la noticia de la segunda temporada, TENDREMOS MAS SHAAAAOI! xD

¿Reviews? -pone ojitos bonitos-

Chaito.


End file.
